Hold Me Back
by Bunny-B99
Summary: (ONESHOT Vers.) Park Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan sebuah pelukan seorang Byun Baekhyun, wanita yang pernah ia campakkan dulu. Kesalahannya dimasa lalu sekaligus statusnya sebagai suami sah Do Kyungsoo membuatnya sulit untuk merengkuh Byun Baekhyun/CHANBAEK/KAISOO/


**Hold Me Back**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **Genre:**

 **R** omance, **h** urt

 **Rated:**

T

 **Song Recommended:**

Can You Hear My Heart (Lee Hi ft Epik High), Butterfly (BTS), Be Together (Vanic Major Lazer), She's Dreaming (EXO)

Summary:

Park Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan sebuah pelukan seorang Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang pernah ia campakkan dulu. Kesalahannya dimasa lalu sekaligus statusnya sebagai suami sah Do Kyungsoo membuatnya sulit untuk merengkuh Byun Baekhyun.

A/N:

Banyak drama scene yg mungkin bikin kalian mual wkwk:v aku saranin kalo ngga suka langsung tekan tombol back aja. **Jan follow kalo tidak meninggalkan review.**

 **p.s : tulisan miring berarti flashback**

 _Keadaan rumah sakit pusat Seoul Hospital mendadak ramai setelah kejadian kecelakaan satu jam yang lalu. Para dokter dan suster seommak kesana kemari menangani korban kecelakaan antara bus dan sebuah mobil pribadi. Park Chanyeol yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sakit deommaat pening oleh keadaan disekitarnya. Dirinya mendadak linglung seketika dan seolah dirinya lupa akan tujuannya datang kesini untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya yang merupakan salah satu korban kecelakaan. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia mendapat kabar dari seseorang melalui ponsel Kyungsoo bahwa istrinya yang tidak lain adalah Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan. Ia berlari seketika dirinya mendapati kakak perempuannya berjalan bersama seorang dokter yang diyakini dokter yang merawat istrinya._

 _"Noona"_

 _"Chanyeol-ah"_

 _"Dimana Kyungsoo? Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"_

 _"Sebaiknya kau langsung datangi Kyungsoo. Dia sejak tadi mencarimu"_

 _Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Yoora menuju ruang inap Kyungsoo. Setibanya diruang inap ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang terus saja menangis diam, wanita tersebut bahkan mengabaikan semua kekhawatiran orangtuanya dan mertuanya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo dan langsung mendekap tubuh mungil istrinya. Isak tangis yang semula terdengar lirih kini berganti nyaring. Wanita bersurai pendek sebahu tersebut bergetar hebat dipelukan Chanyeol. Mencengkram erat pakaian yang dikenakan suaminya seolah tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol bergerak sedikitpun. Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan satu persatu meninggalkan mereka seolah mengerti keadaan memberikan mereka privasi tersendiri . Chanyeol masih setia mengusap pelan punggung sempit Kyungsoo, membuat nafas wanita tersebut berangsur membaik._

 _"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja sayang"_

 _"A-aku terlalu takut Chan hiks…hiks"_

 _"Ssstt..tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi. Lihat aku ada disini untukmu Kyung" Kyungsoo terdiam, masih bertahan dengan isakan isakan kecil yang sekarang sudah mulai mereda._

 _"Dimana anak kita Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang mata tegas milik Chanyeol. Wanita tersebut masih diam tanpa niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki tersebut dirudung ketakutan akan dugaan negative mengenai putranya._

 _"Yong In mengalami pendarahan Chan hiks..dokter mengatakan jika dia membutuhkan pasokan darah hiks.." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya tak kuat membayangkan betapa kesakitan putranya sekarang ini. Ia kembali mendekap Kyungsoo yang kembali menangis didalam pelukannya._

 _"Dia pasti baik-baik saja Kyung"_

 _"Aku memang eomma yang tidak berguna hiks..seharusnya aku bisa melindunginya dari benturan itu tapi sekarang hiks.."_

 _"Ssstt..ini semua bukan kesalahanmu sayang. Ini murni kecelakaan jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Yong In pasti kuat, putra kita pasti akan kembali sehat seperti sedia kala. Yakinlah Kyung"_

…

…

 _Sementara ditempat lain para dokter seommak menangani pasca kelahiran seorang bayi. Suara teriakan si calon eomma tak luput menemani proses kelahiran sang jabang bayi begitu juga sosok laki-laki yang sekarang ini tengah menemani si calon eomma. Membungkuk disamping si wanita dengan tangan tergenggam erat oleh si wanita. Wajahnya yang memerah dan berkeringat seolah menampakkan dirinya yang berusaha menyaingi si wanita yang tengah mengejan keras._

 _"Baekhyunie..kau pasti bisa si kembar pasti sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat betapa indahnya dunia Baek" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jongdae, laki-laki yang baru saja melontarkan kalimat penyemangat untuknya. Ia kembali mengejan, berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengeluarkan si bayi kembar._

 _Ini sudah hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya Jongdae menemani Baekhyun didalam ruang bersalin, namun sedaritadi belum ada tanda-tanda tubuh sang jabang bayi yang Nampak. Dokter yang menanganinya pun hanya memberikan Baekhyun intruksi untuk terus mengejan dan tetap membuka matanya, sebisa mungkin agar Baekhyun tidak jatuh pinsan._

 _"Ayo nyonya mengejan lagi kepala sang bayi sudah mulai terlihat nyonya" Mendengar perkataan sang dokter mengenai bayinya membuat Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan semangatnya untuk tetap berusaha. Ia menoleh kearah Jongdae dan disambut senyum menawan sang lelaki._

 _"Kau pasti bisa Baek. Semangat" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, ia kembali menatap sang dokter sebelum dirinya memejamkan matanya. Jam dinding terus berputar seolah siap untuk menyambut kedatangan sang jabang bayi. Beberapa suster yang bertugas mendampingi sang dokter utama untuk mengurusi persalinan Baekhyun tampak seommak menyiapkan keperluan sang bayi ketika perlahan namun pasti sedikit demi sedikit tubuh mungil yang masih berlumuran darah tersebut kini sudah mulai tampak._

 _Kelahiran bayi pertama berjalan dengan lancar. Keadaan bayi sehat sama seperti eommanya kini diberi waktu dua menit oleh dokter untuk mengembalikan staminanya. Namun secara tiba-tiba kontraksi terjadi lagi begitu cepat, menandakan bayi kedua tidak mau kalah dari sang kakak untuk melihat indahnya dunia. Kali ini suara teriakan Baekhyun terdengar lebih nyaring mengisi ruang persalinan, mengekspesikan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialaminya dan perasaan senang yang kian meletup-letup. Hingga tidak beberapa lama ia merasakan perasaan lega seketika sang dokter berhasil mengangkat bayi keduanya. Selang waktu cukup lama setelah kelahiran bayi keduanya tetapi ia tidak mendengar tangisan nyaring bayinya yang sama seperti bayi pertamanya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya, bertanya-tanya mengapa bayinya tidak kunjung menangis membuatnya dilanda ketakutan akan bayinya yang mungkin saja memejamkan mata untuk selamanya. Ia menoleh kearah Jongdae dan disambut senyum simpul yang jujur saja tidak mampu membuatnya tenang._

 _"Oppa, bayiku…bayiku mengapa tidak menangis. Oppa.."_

 _"Baek…Baekhyun tenangkan dirimu. Bayi kita akan baik-baik sayang, dia hanya sedang tertidur"_

 _"Dokter..bayiku..lakukan apapun untuk bayiku dokter hiks.."_

 _Baekhyun kalap, ia menangis dipelukan Jongdae. Dirinya tidak dapat melakukan apapun hanya selain menangis. Melihat berbagai usaha dokter untuk membuat bayinya yang masih terpejam membuat ketakutannya semakin bertambah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja bayinya benar-benar tidak mau membuka matanya._

 _"Bayiku..Ya Tuhan selamatkan bayiku. Oppa.."_

 _"sstt..semuanya akan baik-baik saja"_

 _Dokter Kim kini beralih membalikkan tubuh sang bayi, mengusap punggung sang bayi berusaha untuk menciptakan sebuah kehangatan tersendiri. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memberikan nafas buatan. Sejenak Dokter Kim berhenti setelah dirinya merasakan sebuah tendangan di wajahnya, ia menatap Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang juga tengah menatapnya hingga tidak beberapa lama suara tangis bayi terdengar begitu nyaring dan lebih keras dari sang kakak. Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan lagi kebahagiaannya mendapati bayinya yang akhirnya dapat menangis nyaring memenuhi ruang bersalin._

 _"Permisi, nyonya Byun akan dibersihkan terlebih dahulu sebelum dipindahkan, mohon ditunggu diluar" Jongdae hanya mengangguk tanpa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun sebelum dirinya keluar untuk menemui semua anggota keluarganya._

 _*Hold Me Back*_

 _Setelah kedua bayi kembar milik Baekhyun tersebut diperbolehkan keluar dari ruang incubator, Jongdae langsung memboyong kedua bayi menggemaskan tersebut keruang inap Baekhyun berada. Seperti yang diduganya, setelah dirinya sampai diruang inap Baekhyun dirinya langsung disambut oleh seluruh keluarganya yang mengerubungi kedua bayi menggemaskan tersebut. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum bahagia menatap kedua bayi kembarnya yang satu persatu beralih ke gendongan anggota keluarganya. Ia menatap Jongdae, laki-laki yang tadi menjadi pahlawannya ketika proses kelahiran tengah tersenyum kepadanya sebelum pamit keluar._

 _Udara disekitar rumah sakit terasa begitu dingin terasa pas dimusim semi seperti ini. Jongdae berencana untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi belum kemasukan makanan apapun. Ia tadi memang tidak sempat untuk makan setelah dirinya mendapati Baekhyun mengalami kontraksi secara mendadak ditengah dirinya yang sedang membuat roti. Hingga akhirnya dirinya terpaksa meninggalkan adonan setengah jadi miliknya untuk mengurusi Baekhyun. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti seketika dirinya mendapati sosok laki-laki yang tengah duduk sendiriditaman rumah sakit. ia dapat melihat laki-laki tersebut sedikit sesegukan seperti sehabis menangis. ingin rasanya ia meanjutkan langkahnya namun ketika dirinya mendapati betapa putus asanya lelaki tersebut ia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan menghampiri laki-laki tersebut._

 _"Permisi" Chanyeol-nama lelaki yang ada ditaman tadi-mendongak menatap kedatangan Jongdae diwaktu yang tidak tepat._

 _"Satu cup kopi hangat aku rasa bisa menemani dirimu yang kedinginan" Jongdae menyerahkan satu cup kopi hangat yang dibelinya tadi kepada Chanyeol kemudian dirinya menempatkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol._

 _"Terimakasih Tuan" Jongdae hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk membalas ucapan Chanyeol._

 _"Maafkan aku jika aku mengganggumu"_

 _"Ah..tidak, tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Apakah anda baru saja membeli eum..makanan?" Chanyeol menengok kantong plastic yang ada disamping kaki Jongdae._

 _"Ya, aku baru saja menemani seseorang melahirkan dan itu membuat perutku kelaparan kkk_ _"_

 _"Aah..istri anda baru saja melahirkan"_

 _"Nde eum.."_

 _"Panggil saja Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"_

 _"Jongdae, Kim Jongdae. Lalu kau sendiri"_

 _"Istri dan anakku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, sekarag aku sedang menunggu perkembangan keadaan anakku"_

 _"Ya Tuhan, kau berada didalam keadaan yang cukup sulit bung, sama sepertiku setelah kelahiran bayi kedua kami" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Jongdae, dirinya cukup terheommar akan keberadaan laki-laki yang ada disampingnya ini._

 _"Aku turut bersenang akan kelahiran bayi kalian. Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sudah memberikannya nama?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Yeolhee dan Yoochan, nama yang cukup bagus bukan"lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nama bayi kembar milik Jongdae. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya seolah ikut mengambil peran dalam pengambilan nama tersebut ketika dirinya mendengar dua namanya ada didalam._ _ **Yeol**_ _hee dan Yoo_ _ **chan**_ _._

 ***Hold Me Back***

Baekhyun mengayuhkan sepedanya dengan cepat membuat dua putra dan putrinya yang ada dibelakangnya memekik antara senang dan takut. Dirinya sudah terlambat mengantar kedua anaknya berangkat sekolah pagi ini. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima belas menit dan ia terlambat bangun hampir dua puluh menit sudah diperkirakan ia membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit untuk mengantar kedua anaknya kesekolah, apalagi menggunakan sepeda. Sepeda motor yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mengantar makanan hari ini masih dalam perbaikan dikarenakan kemarin dirinya tidak sengaja terjun keselokan dan berhasil membuat laki-laki bermulut lebar yang tidak lain Kim Jongdae itu menertawakannya. Ugh..ia jadi kesal sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Setibanya disekolah sang anak, ia segera menurukan Yoochan dan Yeolhee yang masih dalam mode diam alias terkejut. Ia terkekeh seketika melihat raut wajah si bungsu Yoochan yang masih dalam mode diam. Anak keduanya ini memang tidak seperti kakaknya yang berani, si bungsu ini cenderung penakut dan mudah menangis.

"Eomma, besok kita naik sepeda lagi ya" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Yeolhee yang mengajaknya untuk bersepeda lagi.

"Memang kenapa sayang?" Baekhyun berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan kedua buah hatinya.

"Biar kita bisa ngebut lagi sama seperti tadi eommauu~"

"Tidak, Yoochan tidak mau. Eomma jangan ngebut lagi~" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoochan yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa sayang? Padahal seru lho~"pertanyaannya yang diikuti godaan tersebut kini kembali membuat si bungsu panic bukan main bahkan dirinya dapat melihat mata yang diturunkan darinya tersebut terlihat berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun tahu jika anaknya tadi memekik ketakutan saat dirinya menambah kecepatan, yang membuatnya ingin sekali tertawa itu kenapa disaat ketakutan si bungsu kesayangannya ini tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya tetapi malah ikut memekik menyaingi kakaknya.

"Yoochan takut eomma, nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana? Nanti Yoochan sama Yeolhee noona tidak bisa sekolah kalau jatuh eomma~ nanti kalau kita jatuh eomma pasti tidak bisa menjaga kedai" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan si bungsu yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan saudaranya yang mana berhasil membuat Yeolhee juga merasa sedih.

" _Aigoo_ manisnya Yoochanie~ baiklah besok kita naik sepeda pelan-pelan, sekarang kalian harus masuk kelas sebentar lagi bel akan berdering"

"Siap eomma"

"Ingat, kalian tidak boleh nakal. Tidak boleh bertengkar. Harus menurut dengan ibu guru. Kalau ada yang nakal atau berkelahi laporkan pada ibu guru. _Arraseo_ "

"Siap komandan" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedua buah hatinya yang tanggap akan wejangannya. Ia mengusap kepala kedua buah hatinya diikuti kecupan hangat di kening buah hatinya sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Suara teriakan khas anak-anak dan pemandangan mengerikan dimana beberapa anak laki-laki maupun perempuan tengah berlari mengelilingi kelas menyambut kedatangan Yoochan dan Yeolhee. Mereka sudah tidak terkejut lagi akan hal itu tetapi pemandangan Yongin yang kini tampak tengah duduk dibangkunya berhasil membuatnya berjengkit ketakutan, hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar menggenggam erat telapak tangan Yeolhee. Gadis cilik yang lahir berbeda lima menit darinya tersebut menoleh kesamping. Ia mendapati wajah adiknya yang ketakutan dan perlahan berjalan menuju belakang tubuhnya. Ia tahu jika Yongin sangat tidak menyukai adiknya, itu terbukti seberapa sering adiknya menjadi bahan ledekan dan pukulan. Ia geram tentu saja, ia akan langsung memarahi Yongin ketika dirinya mendapati adiknya menangis karena ulah bocah tersebut.

"Tidak apa, ada noona disini" Yeolhee mengusap lengan Yoochan, berniat untuk membuat adiknya tenang.

"Noona.."

"Jangan menangis, Yoochan sudah besar. Kata eomma kalau sudah besar kita tidak boleh menangis" Yoochan menahan nafasnya sejenak untuk menahan air matanya yang kapan saja siap meluncur membasahi wajahnya. Bocah laki-laki itu akhirnya mengikuti langkah kakak perempuannya menuju bangku mereka.

Ia kembali ketakutan seketika melihat Yonngin yang sekarang tengah menatapnya. Ia dapat melihat tatapan tajam Yongin yang secara langsung terarah kepadanya. Sesampainya dibangku matanya terbelak saat dirinya tidak mendapati kursi tempat duduknya. Ia menatap Yongin kembali dan Yongin menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang demi apa terlihat begitu sangat menyebalkan bagi Yeolhee.

"Dimana bangku Yoochan, Yongin" Yeolhee menatap garang Yongin yang berdiri didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Kau berbohong. Kau pasti tahu dimana bangku Yoochan"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana bangku Yochan! Cari saja sendiri" Yongin masih keukuh akan jawabannya. Ia tidak berniat memberitahu dimana bangku Yoochan yang telah ia sembunyikan bersama Jomin, teman sepermainannya yang juga membenci Yoochan.

"Kau bohong Yongin. Kata _seonsaengim_ kita tidak boleh berbohong karena berbohong itu teman setan jadi sekarang katakana dimana bangku Yoochan" Yongin diam. Mata bulatnya yang diturunkan dari sang ibu melirik kesembarang arah, menandakan dirinya yang tengah kebingungan. Apa yang dikatakan Yeolhee tadi tampaknya berhasil mempengaruhi pikirannya.

 _Jika aku berbohong berarti aku temannya setan dan pasti Yeolhee tidak mau bersamaku lagi._

Bisikan yang sempat terlintas didalam otaknya menambah dirinya kebingungan antara memberitahu dimana bangku Yoochan atau tetap berbohong. Lama keterdiaman Yongin membuat gadis kecil itu jengah dan semakin kesal. Sementara Yoochan yang sedaritadi diam tampak akan meneteskan air matanya. Ia takut jika dirinya tidak mendapat kursi dirinya tidak bisa mengikuti kelas.

"Yoochan- _ah_ ini kursi milikmu kan? Tadi Ziyu melihatnya ada disamping bangku Ziyu" Yeolhee berbinar mendengar kursi adiknya sudah ditemukan. Gadis kecil tersebut menatap Ziyu yang kini mengerjap polos yang juga menatap dirinya dan Yoochan.

"Terimakasih Ziyu. Ziyu baik sekali sudah membantu Yeolhee dan Yoochan" Ziyu tersenyum, pasalnya ia baru saja mendapat pelukan hangat dari Yeolhee. Ia juga memeluk Yoochan setelah gadis cilik tersebut melepasnya. Ia mengusap pelan punggung sahabatnya teresebut namun malah membuat Yoochan terisak yang mana kembali membuat sang kakak terkejut.

"Yoochan kenapa menangis?" Yeolhee bertanya hati-hati kepada sang adik, takut jika sang adik kembali menangis lebih kencang jika dirinya bertanya secara beruntun.

"Hiks..Yoochan menangis karena bahagia noona hiks.. terimakasih Ziyu" bocah yang dipanggil Ziyu tersebut mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum. Mereka bertiga larut akan dunianya sendiri dan mengabaikan Yongin yang menatap sebal kearah Ziyu dan Yoochan.

 ***Hold Me Back***

Keadaan kedai hari ini tidak begitu ramai seperti hari sebelumnya. Sedikit menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun, setidaknya dirinya tidak kerepotan kesana kemari untuk melayani pelanggan. Jongdae hari ini juga tidak bisa membantunya dikedai. Laki-laki itu bilang jika hari ini bos ditempat kerjanya mengajak laki-laki tersebut untuk ke luar kota dan baru kembali besok pagi. Itulah mengapa dirinya terlambat bangun dan sedikit mensyukuri pelanggannya yang tidak terlalu banyak seperti sebelumnya. Suara lonceng yang berada diteras tepat di pintu masuk berbunyi nyaring. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Kim Jongin baru saja memasuki kedainya. Ia tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan laki-laki tersebut yang tidak lain pelanggan sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Kau datang?"

"Ya, keadaan kantor tidak begitu sibuk jadi aku bisa mampir ke kedai mungil ini" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia tidak tersinggng sama sekali akan perkataan Jongin yang menyebut kedainya mungil. Jongin sudah mengatakan hal itu semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu satu tahun yang lalu. Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ tersebut mengatakan jika kedainya mungil karena selain bangunannya yang sederhana tetapi juga pernak perniknya yang tak kalah bagus dari sebuah café.

"Mau kubuatkan ramen super pedas?"

"Apa kau berniat membunuhku disiang hari Baek?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dirinya malah kembali bertanya kepada wanita yang ada didepannya ini yang mana berhasil mengundang tawa Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya menawarkan Jongin, Ya Tuhan"

"Serius Baek, kau menawariku menu sperti itu seperti hal nya kau melancarkan rencanamu untuk membunuhku" Baekhyun semakin tergelak akan perkataan Jongin yang terdengar datar namun terkesan sebal akan dirinya.

"Oke..oke aku minta maaf. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan Tuan Kim"

"Sup rumput laut" jawaban yang singkat, padat, jelas dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memandang laki-laki yang duduk didepannya ini dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kau memesan sup rumput laut?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau berulang tahun hari ini, Kim Jongin" Jongin memandang datar Baekhyun yang memicingkan mata kearahnya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak Baek"

"Lalu mengapa kau memesan sup rumput laut?"

"Ya Tuhan, Baek aku memesannya karena hanya sedang ingin memakannya. Puas kau" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk perlahan yang mana membuat Jongin harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang entah mengapa begitu menyebalkan disaat dirinya benar-benar kelaparan. Ia bersyukur setelah beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Baekhyun melesat ke dapur untuk menyajikan sup rumput laut miliknya.

"Anak-anak belum pulang?"

"Anak-anak? Oh Ya Tuhan! Aku melupakan kegiatan yang satu itu Kim Jongin. Oh Tuhan, aku yakin mereka akan marah padaku" Jongin lagi-lagi menatap datar Baekhyun yang mendadak bak seperti orang idiot. Sahabatnya ini memang sangat pelupa jadi maklum saja jika wanita itu sekarang tengah kelabakan.

"Aku akan menjemput mereka Baek. Kau disini saja siapkan sup rumput lautku"

"Tapi…"

"Aku berangkat"

Baekhyun mengehela nafasnya melihat Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kedainya. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada laki-laki itu yang harus menjemput anaknya. ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Jongin tulus tetapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak karena sering merepotkan laki-laki tersebut. Tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sup rumput lautnya. Baru saja dirinya akn berbalik menuju dapur suara lonceng kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika tubuhnya menegang melihat sosok yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Disana, sosok itu berdiri menenteng tas elegannya. Sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan pelukannya. Byun Minyeong, ibu kandungnya.

 ***Hold Me Back***

Yoochan menunduk dalam menghindari tatapan laki-laki yang sekarang ini tengah memarahi dirinya. Sedaritadi air matanya tidak berhenti memasahi wajahnya semenjak laki-laki dewasa yang ada didepannya ini berteriak didepannya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan hanya sekedar mendongak. Kakak perempuannya sudah lima menit yang lalu pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal dikelas dan meninggalkannya sendiri di halaman sekolah. Dan disinilah dirinya akhirnya, tertunduk menangis. Ia tadi tidak sengaja menabrak Yongin dan membuat mainan bocah tersebut jatuh mengenai tanah. Ia berani ersumpah bahwa itu hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan namun Yongin mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa dirinya yang menabraknya dengan sengaja. Park Chanyeol tentu saja murka melihat anak laki-lakinya yang siap akan menangis dan akhirnya ia berteriak pada Yoochan. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya hanya diam dan menatap sengit Yoochan yang menangis diam.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa hah! Kau tahu ini mainan harganya sangat mahal jika kau tidak menyukai anakku sebaiknya kau diam saja! Dasar anak miskin"

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja _ahjusi_ hiks.." Yeolhee yang baru saja keluar dari gedung langsung berlari menghampiri saudara kembarnya seketika dirinya mendengar suara adiknya.

"Yoochan?"

"N-noona hiks.." Chanyeol mendecih melihat pemandangan kedua anak kecil yang saling berpelukan didepannya. Amarahnya masih membendung mengingat bagaimana Yongin yang sekarang tengah menangis- _pura pura_ -dipelukan Kyungsoo.

"Hah..katakan pada adikmu untuk meminta maaf kepada anakku bocah" Yeolhee mendongak menatap nyalang laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini.

"Adikku sudah mengatakannya jika dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan mainan Yongin. Seharusnya Yongin yang minta maaf kepada Yoochan karena karena sudah menyembunyikan kursi Yoochan, _ahjusi_!" Chanyeol terperangah menatap Yeolhee yang baru saja meneriakinya dengan suara ceprengnya. Tangannya sudah gatal sekali ingin menampar bocah cilik tersebut kalau saja ia tidak lupa dimana ia berada.

"Dasar bocah sialan. Tidak tahu diuntung, masih mending aku menyuruhmu minta maaf coba saja jika aku menyuruhmu untuk mengganti mainan anakku, apa kau mampu hah!"

"Anda seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada anak berusia tujuh tahun, Tuan Park" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala mereka menuju arah datangnya suara dan mendapati Kim Jongin yang tidak lain adalah rekan kerjasamanya tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat kala dirinya menatap mata sipit lelaki yang dulu pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"Anak-anak, appa datang"

"Ahjusi/Appa" Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya, siap merengkuh kedua anak dari Byun Baekhyun tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo semakin tercekat kala dirinya mendengar suara cempreng Yoochan yang memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Ia tidak menyangka dua bocah yang ada didepannya ini nyatanya adalah anak dari seseorang terkasihnya.

"Maafkan appa ne terlambat menjemput kalian"

"Eomma?"

"Eomma sedang memasak. Jja, sekarang kalian masuk kedalam mobil dulu appa akan menyusul kalian" Tanpa diperintah dua kali, kedua bocah tersebut langsung berlari menuju mobil Jongin yang terparkir tepat didepan gerbang. Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya membuang nafasnya kesal, ia masih memendam amarah akan kedua bocah tadi dan sekarang ditambah rekan kerjanya yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku sebagai ayah dari kedua bocah tadi.

"Semua orang tahu jika mainan putra anda memang sangat mahal, tetapi anda seharusnya juga mengingat jika dua bocah tadi belum saatnya menerima segala ucapan kasar anda, Tuan Park" Jongin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah rupawan Chanyeol. Sedaritadi ia memang menahan emosinya untuk tidak berbuat lebih apalagi didepan wanita yang sampai sekarang masih menempati ruang hatinya yang masih kosong.

"Saya harap anda dapat mengingatkan suami anda untuk menjaga sikap dan emosinya, Nyonya Park" Jongin berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ia sudah terlalu muak untuk lebih lama berada disana, menatap wanita yang dicintainya tetapi tak bisa merengkuhnya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal selepas kepergian Jongin. Berbagai sumpah serapah ia keluarkan untuk mengumpat sikap Jongin, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang terdiam termangu.

"Siapa dia Chan?"

"Hanya rekan kerja. Dia investor dari Belanda"

Belanda?matanya membulat sempurna seketika mengingat sekelebat janji yang ia buat dan Jongin delapan tahun yang lalu sebelum laki-laki itu berangkat ke Belanda. Ia tidak menyangka jika penantiannya yang selama ini dikiranya sia-sia ternyata membuahkan hasil seperti yang diinginkannya. Laki-laki itu kembali ke tanah kelahirannya namun disaat yang tidak tepat. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, kepalanya mendadak merasa pusing mengingat kejadian itu. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati lelaki yang dicintainya sampai sekarang ini. Jika saja ia sedikit lebih berani menghadapi kerasnya ayahnya maka ia tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

 ***Hold Me Back***

Hembusan angin malam dengan lampu pijar yang menerangi ruang kamar kedua buah hati Baekhyun menemani dirinya yang sekarang ini tengah memeluk Yoochan. Hari ini putranya itu sedikit rewel tidak seperti basanya. Ketika dirinya bertanya kepada Yeolhee yang ia dapati hanyalah jawaban yang hampir menyerupai dengusan kesal. Ia dapat melihat jika hari mereka sedikit buruk disekolah dan hal itu sedikit membuatnya khawatir. Mood-nya hari ini juga kurang baik setelah kedatangan ibu kandungnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menghalau air matanya yang dirasanya sudah mulai menggenang disudut mata sabitnya. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang benar-benar membuatnya dirudung kesalahan sekaligus kemarahan yang masih tersimpan rapi didalam hatinya. Mengingat bagaimana wanita itu memanggil namanya penuh dengan ribuan kasih sayang, bagaimana tangan wanita tersebut yang menjulur kearahnya penuh dengan permohonan dan bagaimana bibir wanita itu yang bergetar seiring dengan air mata yang lolos begitu saja. Baekhyun benci hal itu dimana dirinya akan terlihat seperti anak yang paling durhaka.

 _"Baekhyun sayang"_

 _"Maaf tapi anda siapa?"_

 _"N-nak ini eomma. Eomma Byun Minyeong sayang"_

 _"Maaf, tapi saya tidak mengenal anda" Byun Minyeong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya akan perkataan Baekhyun. Putrinya yang sudah hilang selama delapan tahun terakhir ini sekarang tengah berdiri didepannya namun tidak mengenali siapa dirinya._

 _"Byun Baekhyun.."_

 _"Marga saya Kim nyonya bukan Byun"_

 _"Tidak, kau Byun Baekhyun bukan Kim Baekhyun" wanita paruh baya tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju akan pernyataan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat wanita yang ada didepannya ini mulai meneteskan air matanya._

 _"Kemarilah nak, ibu merindukanmu" Baekhyun masih bertahan dalam keterdiamannya. Dirinya bertahan sekuat mungkin untuk tidak ikut meneteskan air matanya._

 _"Ayo kita pulang nak, ayahmu sangat merindukanmu"_

 _"Tolong jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh nyonya. Saya benar-benar tidak mengenal anda"_

 _"Baekhyunee ini ibu nak. Ibu tahu kau pasti belum memaafkan kesalahan kami dimasa lalu, tapi tolong kembalilah pulang nak. Jangan hukum kami leih lama lagi" Baekhyun menatap tangan ringkih itu yang mencoba untuk meraihnya dan kemudian kembali menatap sang ibu._

 _"Anda salah orang nyonya, nama saya Kim Baekhyun bukan Byun Baekhyun. lebih baik anda keluar dari sini jika anda tidak berniat membeli makanan"_

Hatinya merasa sesak akan dorongan emosi ketika dirinya mengingat bahu wanita paruh baya tersebut bergetar seiring dirinya keluar dari kedainya. Sungguh ia tidak mau melihat hal seperti itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia melakukan semua itu hanya karena dirinya belum siap untuk kembali pulang, berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Selama hidupnya ia baru merasakan yang benar-benar yang namanya keluarga, dimana ia dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu untuknya, merasakan sosok ayah yang melindungi dirinya dan senyum meneduhkan seorang kakak disaat dirinya membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Hampir delapan tahun sudah ia merasakan semua itu dan ia tidak ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja. Perasaan takut akan dibuang dan tak dianggap masih membekas sempurna didalam hatinya. Bagaimana jika dirinya kembali bersama kedua anaknya ia akan menerima semua perlakuan bengis itu terlebih untuk kedua buah hatinya. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat membayangkan semua itu terjadi begitu saja Tuhan. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mengembalikan perasaannya dan menata kembali sebelum dirinya dapat mempercayai perminta maafan tulus dari ibunya. Ia selalu berharap apa yang dikatakan ibunya tadi siang akan bertahan untuk selama-lamanya.

 ***Hold Me Back***

Baekhyun berlari secepat mungkin menelusuri koridor rumah sakit tempat putra bungsunya dirawat. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia baru saja mendapat telpon dari pihak sekolah yang mengatakan jika Yoochan, putra bungsunya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Bocah berusia tujuh tahun tersebut dikatakan terpeleset dan akhirnya jatuh dari tangga, menimbulkan benturan keras dibagian kepalanya. Baekhyun meninggalkan kedainya begitu saja setelah sambungan tersebut selesai. Beruntung Jongin yang kebetulan sedang mengunjunginya ia tidak perlu mencari kendaraan lagi dan sekarang ini dirinya bersama Jongin tengah menuju ruang inap Yoochan. Disana, ia dapat melihat seorang wanita yang diyakini guru pembimbing kelas tengah memeluk putrinya yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Yeolhee- _ah_ "

"Eomma" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri putrinya yang tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Menarik putrinya kedalam pelukannya, memberikan kenyaman tersendiri khas seorang ibu untuk putri kesayangannya.

"Eo-eomma, Yoochan jatuh hiks..dan Yeolhee tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yoochan hiks"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Yeolhee jangan menangis lagi, ini bukan salah Yeolhee" gadis cilik tersebut hanya mengangguk dan kembali memeluk leher Baekhyun. Suara deret pintu terbuka berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan putra saya"

"Semua baik-baik saja nyonya, putra anda hanya membutuhkan darah dengan golongan yang sama dan akan kami pastikan jika hari ini putra anda akan menerimanya"

"Ah syukurlah. Terima kasih dokter" sang dokter hanya mengangguk dan pamit undur diri. Baekhyun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang inap Yoochan setelah sang guru juga ikut pamit undur diri. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi seketika melihat keadaan putranya yang terbalut perban dibagian kepalanya. Ia juga dapat melihat beberapa goresan yang melukai kulit putranya dibeberapa tempat. Ia menurunkan Yeolhee dan beranjak mendekati Yoochan. Mengusap pipi tembam putra kesayangannya disertai bisikan sayang.

"Bangun sayang. Eomma janji akan membelikanmu mainan baru jika kau mau bangun"

Sementara dilain tempat Park Chanyeol tengah menahan emosinya akan pengakuan putra semata wayangnya. Bagaimana dirinya tidak emosi jika Yongin baru saja mengatakan bahwa bocah itu baru saja membuat Yoochan terjatuh dari tangga dan sekarang putranya itu tengah menangis sambil meluk ibunya.

"Appa benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang kau lakukan Park Yongin. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu hah!"

"Jangan berteriak kepada putraku Park Chanyeol!"Yongin semakin memeluk erat sang ibu setelah dirinya menerima bentakan dari sang ayah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ayahnya akan membentaknya seperti ini. selama ini ia tidak pernah menerima segala kekerasan dari orang tuanya, ia selalu disegani dimanja dan dilimpahi kasih sayang yang berhasil membuatnya sombong dan arogan.

"Sekarang kau harus minta maaf kepada bocah itu Park Yongin"

"Aku tidak mau appa"

"Park Yongin…"

"Beri saja mereka uang sebanyak yang mereka inginkan Park Chanyeol"

"Mereka anak dari Kim Jongin mengapa harus diberi uang hah"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang datang, akami akan datang menyusul setelah keadaan anak itu membaik" Kyungsoo membawa Yongin menuju kekamarnya selepas menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pergi secara tidak langsung. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya asal, kepalanya mendadak pening akan perintah istrinya yang sejak dulu seenak diri. Tanpa berkata lagi ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan melesat menuju rumah sakit yang sebelumnya dikonfirmasi oleh sang guru pembimbing anaknya.

Baekhyun menggenggam lembut telapak tangan mungil putranya yang tengah berbaring lemah. Menenggelamkan telapak tangan mungil tersebut kedalam belaian kenyamanan yang ia berikan. Matanya menatap sendu sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup dengan wajah pucat milik Yoochan. Sekarang ini ia tengah sendirian menunggu putranya sadar. Ia baru saja menyuruh Jongin pulang bersama putrinya yang terlihat sudah terkantuk dibahu lelaki tersebut. ia tahu putrinya kelelahan menangisi adiknya yang terbaring lemah bahkan melihat bagaimana darah merah pekat tersebut membasahi pelipis adiknya. Ia cukup tercengang ketika mendengar kronologi bagaimana putranya bisa sampai jatuh dari tangga. Ziyu, putra dari sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Luhan itu mengatakan jika Yoochan terjatuh dari tangga dikarenakan lantai yang licin oleh cairan sabun. Bocah pemilik wajah yang dominan milik Luhan tersebut juga mengatakan bahwa ia telah melihat tiga orang anak telah menumpahkan cairan sabun dengan sengaja dan sampai akhirnya kejadian itu berlangsung ketika dirinya berlari ingin mengejar Yoochan. Sungguh, emosi tidak dapat ia tahan lagi terhadap tiga bocah yang sudah berani melukai putranya. Tetapi ia sebagai seorang ibu tidak mungkin memarahi anak kecil yang bukan buah hatinya, ia sebisa mungkin untuk menahan emosinya agar tidak berbuat lebih pada tiga bocah tersebut.

Baekhyun membuka matanya setelah beberapa detik terpejam seketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamar inap putranya. Setelah dirinya mengizinkan orang tersebut masuk betapa tercengangnya dirinya seketika mendapati seseorang yang hampir delapan tahun ini ia hindari sekaligus lupakan perasaannya. Disana, berdiri seorang Park Chanyeol yang sama tercengangnya mendapati Baekhyun tengah menggenggam tangan Yoochan, anak laki-laki yang dua hari lalu ia bentak. Anak dari Kim Jongin dan juga anak dari…Byun Baekhyun. Amplop coklat yang dipegangnya secara reflek jatuh. Telapak tangannya tiba-tiba melemah seiring dengan belahan bibir tipis tersebut melafalkan namanya.

"Park Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum dirinya berdehem dan mempersilahkan laki-laki yang dulu pernah mengisi relung hatinya untuk duduk. Keheningan cukup lama membuat mereka merasakan aura kecanggungan yang amat kental. Chanyeol berdehem mencoba menetralkan nafasnya sebelum mengutarakan tujuannya datang kesini.

"Maafkan aku yang mengganggu waktumu B-baek" nama itu nama yang sudah lama ingin ia lafalkan lagi kini akhirnya dapat dengan lancer keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya, tidak masalah"

"A-aku datang kesini karena kesalahan anakku yang telah menumpahkan cairan sabun…"

"Park Yongin?" Baekhyun menyela perkataan Chanyeol yang mana berhasil membuat emosinya kembali meluap apalagi mendapati fakta baru bahwa bocah yang selama ini yang menjadi ketakutan anaknya adalah putra dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Maafkan anakku"

"Tidak seharusnya anda yang mengatakan kata maaf kepada saya maupun anak saya tuan, tetapi putra anda yang seharusnya datang"desisan Baekhyun menjadi alarm tersendiri bagi perasaannya yang telah siap apabila wanita tersebut akan menampar maupun meneriakinya.

"Anakku…"

"Sebaiknya anda pulang jika datang kemari hanya ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa kedatangan putra anda sendiri" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Apakah wanita yang ada didepannya ini baru saja mengusirnya? Ia memang ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini tetapi itu sebelum dirinya mendapati Baekhyun disini, wanita yang berhasil membuatnya cukup depresi selama beberapa bulan dulu.

"T-tapi.."

"Dan juga, anda sebaiknya bawa kembali uang anda. Saya memang orang miskin tetapi bukan berarti saya tidak mampu membayar biaya rumah sakit ini. Sebuah kesalahan tidak dapat ditebus dengan selembaran uang Tuan"

"Baekhyun.."

"Pergilah Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ " Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini posisinya membelakangi Chanyeol, mengabaikan tatapan sendu milik laki-laki tersebut. Ia tidak bisa lama-lama berada disatu ruang lingkup bersama laki-laki itu. Ia takut ia akan kembali lemah seperti dahulu.

 ***Hold Me Back***

Ini sudah sepuluh hari lamanya sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka dirumah sakit Chanyeol belum menemui Baekhyun sama sekali. Namun sudah seminggu pula ia mengamati wanita yang dulu pernah menyandang marganya itu mengantar kedua anaknya. Ia selalu tersenyum ketika dirinya melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum dan mengecup sayang dahi kedua anak kembarnya. Berkat informasi yang diberikan Kim Jun Myeon yang tidak lain adalah kakak kandung Kim Jongin sekaligus sahabatnya semasa kuliah, ia menjadi tahu bagaimana seluk beluk kehidupan Baekhyun termasuk siapa ayah kedua bocah kembar itu yang belum ia ketahui. Ia sempat lega ketika mendengar fakta bahwa Kim Jongin bukan ayah biologis kedua bocah kembar tersebut. Ia juga diam-diam sering mengikuti Baekhyun hingga kekedai mungil milik keluarga Kim tersebut, hingga dirinya tidak menyadari jika pergerakannya tersebut berhasil tertangkap oleh penglihatan Jongdae, membuat laki-laki tersebut memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol secara langsung dikantornya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa maksud kedatangan anda kemari eum.."

"Kim Jongdae" laki-laki pemilik marga Kim tersebut tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang menanggapinya dengan anggukan ringan.

"Kim Jongdae…"

"Kim Jongdae pemilik kedai keluarga Kim yang sekarang ini dikelola Byun Baekhyun"

"Y-ya?" Chanyeol tergagap mendengar jawaban Jongdae.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu Jongdae- _ssi_ "

"Kau mengingatku Park Chanyeol? Kita memang pernah bertemu"

"Aku benar-benar lupa akan pertemuan kita. Maafkan aku Jongdae- _ssi_ "

"Tidak apa. Lagipula itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu"

"Tujuh tahun lalu? Apakah kau yang sedang menunggu istrimu melahirkan?" Jongdae tersenyum mendengar tebakan Chanyeol yang tepat dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Pikirnya akan jauh lebih mudah untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol akan keberadaan Baekhyun ditujuh tahun yang lalu dan ia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan raut wajah Chanyeol saat ia mengatakan jika..

"Ya. Ketika BAEKHYUN tengah melahirkan" seperti yang diduganya, laki-laki bermarga Park ini akan terkejut jika nama Baekhyun ia lontarkan yang dapat menimbulkan beberapa spekulasi bagi Chanyeol sendiri.

"B-Baekhyun"

"Ya, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun mantan istrimu Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Tangannya terkepal erat seketika mendengar fakta bahwa Baekhyun-nya yang dikira istri olehnya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengusirku karena menyebut nama mantan istrimu?"

"…."

"Bukankah kau muak mendengar nama Baekhyun? sudah seharusnya kah kau mengusirku dari sini"

"Aku tidak pernah muak mendengar namanya Jongdae- _ssi_ " Jongdae menyeringai ketika dirinya mendapati telapak tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal erat hingga memutih.

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan jika mantan istrimu itu sekarang sudah menyandang marga Kim, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

"Brengsek kau" Chanyeol kalap. Laki-laki tersebut dengan cekatan menarik kerah baju Jongdae dan siap melayangkan kepalan tangannya sebelum suara Jongdae kembali menghentikan tingkahnya.

"Apa hakmu marah mendengar dia menyandang margaku Park?" Chanyeol diam. Perkataan Jongdae benar-benar memohok hatinya. Hak? Lucu sekali dirinya. Ia marah pada pengakuan JOngdae mengenai Baekhyun dan dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa wanita itu kini marah. Apakah otak dan hatinya sudah bekerja dengan benar?

"Ini mungkin terdengar mustahil untuk beberapa laki-laki yang berperan sebagai SUAMI tapi aku pikir kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk sekedar melepas rindu" Jongdae, laki-laki itu mengatakan dengan wajah tenang diiringi senyum yang bagi Chanyeol sangat menyebalkan.

"Pertemuan antara dua teman lama. Tidak buruk bukan?" Jongdae melemparkan senyum terbaiknya sebelum dirinya berpamitan untuk undur diri.

Ia cukup lega dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun. Keputusannya untuk memancing emosi Chanyeol ternyata berhasil, sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan bereaksi murka seperti itu. Membuatnya semakin jika laki-laki tersebut benar-benar telah mencintai Baekhyun, hanya saja ia masih mengelak dan sulit mengakui. Ia berharap setelah ini Baekhyun akan menemukan kebahagiannya.

 ***Hold Me Back***

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, sudah sedaritadi Yeolhee dan Yoochan terlelap di alam mimpinya dan sudah seharusnya pula sekarang ini Baekhyun terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya, bukan malah berdiri diruang tamu apartemen milik mantan suaminya, Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada percakapan apapun diantara mereka. Keadaan hening dan sunyi hanya terdengar suara detak jam dinding yang ada didalam apartemen tersebut. Laki-laki bermarga Park tersebut sejak tadi masih bertahan dengan tatapan teduhnya yang terarah ke Baekhyun, membuat wanita beranak dua tersebut berkali-kali harus menahan nafasnya sesaat. Ya, tepat setelah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar si kembar ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri didepan rumah kecilnya. Laki-laki tersebut memintanya untuk ikut keapartemennya dan disinilah dirinya berakhir. Tidak ada percakapan dan hal itu membuatnya dilanda kebosanan.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan padaku Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ " Baekhyun dapat melihat reaksi laki-laki yang ada didepannya tersebut sedikit tersentak akan ucapannya.

"Maafkan aku Baek"

"Aku sudah memaafkan tingkah putramu jadi sekarang antarkan aku pulang"

"Tidak..maksudku bukan itu" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini tampak sibuk menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Aku…aku minta maaf tentang kelakuanku dulu Baek"

"…"

"Maafkan sikapku yang kasar terhadapmu"

"…"

"Aku tahu kata maaf mungkin tidak cukup untuk membuatmu melupakan semua itu"

"Aku sudah melupakannya, semenjak aku keluar dari silsilah keluargamu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya dan menganggap kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan menganggap bahwa kita tidak pernah bertemu" ada rasa sesak yang melingkupi seluruh perasaannya entah itu Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Kalimat tersebut mampu mengantarkan mereka kembali pada masa lalu yang kelam. Kehidupan Baekhyun yang hitam putih jauh dari kasih sayang. Perlakuan Chanyeol yang mengabaikan mantan istrinya tersebut. Kehidupan mereka yang terjebak dalam kisah cinta disalah satu pihak. Semuanya mampu membuat mereka menitikkan air mata.

"Aku sudah melupakan semuanya, jadi kumohon.." Chanyeol masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Terlalu malu bagi dirinya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Jangan temui aku lagi" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Apakah Baekhyun baru saja berniat menyuruhnya untuk pergi?

"Baek.."

"A-aku akan memindahkan putra putriku jika hal itu bisa membuatmu tidak menemuiku lagi"

Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol selepas perkataan terakhirnya. Ia baru saja akan menyentuh kenop pintu jika dirinya tidak merasakan pelukan posesif pada pinggangya. Baekhyun membeku, ia tidak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan hanya sekedar menoleh kebelakang. Dapat ia rasakan kepala Chanyeol yang bersembunyi diceruk lehernya dan pelukan lelaki itu kian mengerat.

"Lepaskan aku Chan"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melepasmu lagi Baekhyun"

"Chan…"

"Kumohon jangan pergi lagi. Aku merindukanmu Baek. Aku mencintaimu, sangat begitu mencintaimu hingga membuatku buta akan semuanya"Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk berbalik memeluk Chanyeol dan menjawab pernyataan cinta Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol…"

"Kumohon beri aku kesempatan"

"Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol. Kau memiliki istri dan tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini"

"Aku akan menceraikannya jika itu membuatmu kembali padaku" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk kedua kalinya. Keegoisan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya jatuh pada posisi sosok tokoh antagonis dan Baekhyun membenci hal ini. Ia melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan berbalik menatap sepasang mata bulat milik Chanyeol yang kini tampak sembab.

"Jangan memutuskan sesuatu yang konyol Chanyeol. Pernikahan bukan hal mainan. Cukup aku saja tapi tidak dengan istrimu"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya"

"Apa kau akan melakukannya lagi jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Wanita tersebut hanya berusaha membuat Chanyeol untuk tidak memutuskan hal yang disebutnya konyol tersebut.

"Tidak Baek. Aku tidak akan melakuakn hal itu padamu"

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya padaku Park Chanyeol"

"…" Chanyeol bungkam. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar adanya. Ia dulu menceraikan Baekhyun setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya Chan"

"Aku menceraikanmu karena aku tidak merasakan apapun dulu Baek" Ya, setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo diacara jamuan makan malam bersama kolega ayahnya yang membuatnya harus terjebak dalam sebuah perjodohan.

"Dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Omong kosong apalagi ini Chanyeol? Kau mencintaku setelah tujuh tahun lamanya. Apa kau sedang membuat sebuah lelucon hah!"

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku mencintamu sudah lama Baekhyun…"

"Kapan hah? Satu tahun yang lalu? Dua tahun yang lalu? Atau tujuh tahun yang lalu hah! Jangan mengubah scenario kehidupan seseorang, Park Chanyeol. Kau sudah membuatku terjatuh dan sekarang jangan membuatku kembali terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

"Aku mencintaimu setelah kau meninggalkanku. Kau pergi bagai ditelan dunia. Aku mencarimu dimana-mana. Aku mencoba untuk mengunjungi tempat favoritemu Baek. Aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu Baek"

"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar jika kau juga akan mengatakan hal sama, Baek" Baekhyun mentap sepasang mata bulat tersebut yang menampakkan betapa rapuhnya mantan suaminya tersebut. Keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol dengan mata sembab penuh air mata.

Perlahan kepala Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap bibir Baekhyun yang bergetar menahan tangis. Dapat ia rasakan jika hidungnya kini bersentuhan dengan hidung mungil Baekhyun dan tidak lama kemudian disusul dengan sepasang bibir tebalnya yang mengecup, mengulum dan bahkan menyesap bibir tipis Baekhyun. sementara Baekhyun sendiri enggan untuk menolak, munafik jika dirinya tidak menginginkan hal ini. sudah sejak dulu ia ingin mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol dan sekarang dirinya sudah merasakannya sendiri. Sepasang tangan Chanyeol kini memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun, membawa wanita tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Setelah dirasakannya Baekhyun yang mulai membalas cumbuannya, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa wanita tersebut berbaring didalam kamarnya. Dan setelah itu suara desahan, erangan dan nama yang saling terlontar memenuhi kamar apartemen Chanyeol. Malam ini mereka menumpahkan seluruh emosi, gairah, perasaan dan kerinduan mereka dalam sebuah penyatuan penuh kenikmatan. Mengabaikan sesaat apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka entah itu dimasa lalu maupun dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

 ***Hold Me Back***

Ini sudah bulan kedua Chanyeol tidak menemui Baekhyun setelah kedatangannya di rumah mungil Baekhyun yang berakhir dengan sebuah pukulan dari Oh Sehun. Setelah malam terakhir mereka tidur bersama, Chanyeol berusaha untuk membujuk Baekhyun untuk menerimanya kembali. Chanyeol sudah melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatian wanita tersebut namun setiap kali ia melakukan sesuatu maka ia juga akan selalu mendapatkan sebuah pukulan ditubuhnya dari Oh Sehun, sahabat lamanya sekaligus suami dari Xi Luhan. Satu bulan penuh ia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk mendapatkan balasan akan penyataan cintanya namun selalu berakhir dengan tubuh yang penuh lebam.

Pemandangan taman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi berbagai pasien kini menjadi objek pandang Chanyeol. Laki-laki bersurai hitam legam tersebut sudah hampir seminggu semenjak aksi bunuh dirinya dirawat dirumah sakit. Kecelakaan yang menimpanya disaat dirinya dalam perjalanan pulang membuat pikirannya kacau dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menenggelamkan diri di bathup kamar mandi. Sang ibu yang mengetahui hal tersebut sontak langsung menyuruh anggota keluarga lainnya untuk membawa Chanyeol kerumah sakit. Wanita paruh baya tersebut sempat tak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar pengakuan dokter jika anak bungsunya tengah mengalami depresi berat. Terbukti dari tingkah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berteriak, menangis dan mengiris pergelangan tangannya apabila mendapati benda tajam disekitarnya. Mereka juga kerap mendengar Chanyeol yang terus menyebut nama Baekhyun didalam tidurnya. Keadaanya yang jauh dari kata baik cukup membuat nyonya Park bersedih dan kerap menangis.

Tatapan matanya jatuh pada sepasang anak kecil perempuan yang tengah menolong anak laki-laki berdiri. Sejenak membuat dirinya teringat akan Yeolhee dan Yoochan, kedua putra putri milik Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki wajah yang menyerupai dirinya. Ia meyakini jika mereka adalah anaknya. Ditambah lagi akhir-akhir ini ia sering bermimpi ada seorang gadis kecil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah'. Kedua matanya memanas, air matanya kembali merebak membasahi kelopak matanya yang sembab. Chanyeol kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya dengan menyebut nama Baekhyun dan kembali untuk kesekian kalinya melukai pergelangan tangannya. Membuat sang suster yang saat ini bertugas diruangannya kelabakan dan beberapa dokter maupun suster yang berdatangan untuk menahan pergerakannya dan menyuntikkan laki-laki tersebut obat tidur. Dan Chanyeol kembali tertidur.

 ***Hold Me Back***

 _"Appaaa"_

 _"Chanyeolie lihat putri kita sedang merajuk, kenapa kau tidak bangun-bangun eoh"_

 _"Appaaa ayo bangun"_

 _"Chanyeollie ayo banguuuunnn kau tidak ingin morning kiss dariku sayang"_

 _"Appaaa"_

 _"Chanyeollie"_

Chanyeol membuka matanya seketika mendengar suara Baekhyun dan gadis kecil tersebut memanggil dirinya. Terasa nyata dan menenangkan, membuatnya betah berlama-lama untuk tidur. Ia rela jika tidur selamanya jika itu dapat membuatnya bisa bertemu Baekhyun dan gadis kecil itu. Chanyeol tesenyum kecut, mana mungkin hal itu akan terjadi. Ibunya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tertidur selamanya seperti yang ia harapkan. Baekhyun? memikirkan wanita tersebut kian membuat dirinya sulit untuk membedakan mana kenyataan dan mana halusinasi. Senyumnya kian menghilangkan seketika dirinya merasakan sebuah pergerakan disekitar perut dan pinggangnya. Ia melirik perutnya dan mendapati tangan lentik tengah memeluknya erat. Tangan lentik yang serupa dengan milik Baekhyun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan tersebut. Ia yakin tangan yang sekarang ini tengah memeluknya itu hanya sebagian dari halusinasinya mengenai Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali melihat bagaimana tangan lentik tersebut bergerak menarik dirinya lebih dekat kesumber kehangatan yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Perlahan namun pasti ia menyentuh tangah tersebut dan matanya berhasil membelak seketika merasakan tangan itu terasa nyata. Mengusap pelan tangan tersebut sebelum dirinya untuk memutuskan berbalik.

Dan lagi-lagi matanya berhasil membulat seketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah berbaring memejamkan mata disampingnya, berhadapan dengan dirinya. Byun Baekhyun yang tiga bulan lalu ia temui untuk terakhir kalinya. Byun Baekhyun mantan istrinya dan Byun Baekhyun cinta terakhirnya kini berada disini tengah berbaring bersamanya diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ia dapat melihat sepasang mata bulan sabit tersebut perlahan terbuka dan langsung menatapnya. Ia hanya diam dan berharap jika ini bukan mimpi maupun halusinasi. Baekhyun tersenyum hangat mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rahang tegas pria yang ada disampingnya ini, merasakan bulu-bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh disana.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang"

"…" tidak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol. Laki-laki tersebut masih saja memandangnya diam penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku membawakanmu nasi goreng kimci"

"…"

Lagi-lagi hanya keterdiaman yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Ia memaklumi hal ini mengingat jika Chanyeol selama ini sering berhalusinasi mengenai dirinya. Ia mengusap lembut rahang tegas Chanyeol sebelum dirinya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis yang selama ini didambakan Chanyeol. Kejadian dua hari lalu dimana dirinya tidak sengaja mengikuti dokter yang merawat Chanyeol membuatnya dapat bertemu Chanyeol dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Laki-laki tersebut saat itu kembali mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melukai pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun awalnya sempat tidak percaya oleh perkataan beberapa suster namun setelah dirinya mendapati sendiri Chanyeol seperti ini membuat rasa bersalah kian muncul. Ia tidak bisa menahan egonya untuk terus menjahui Chanyeol dan mengelabuhi perasaanya hingga pada akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol secara langsung.

"Baekhyunee"

"Iya sayang"

"Baekhyunee"

"Iya Chanyeollie sayang"

"Jangan pergi lagi"

"Tidak akan sayang"

"Aku tidak akan bangun agar kau tidak pergi" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Chanyeol masih merasakan dirinya hanyalah halusinasi.

"Chanyeollie kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Lihat aku, ini aku Baekhyunee. Aku nyata Chanyeollie, kau tidak perlu tidur hanya untuk menemuiku"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun dapat melihat sepasang mata bulat tersebut berkaca-kaca dan sedetik kemudian buliran air mata jatuh membasahi wajah tampan Chanyeol _nya_. Chanyeol _nya_? Mungkin mulai saat ini Baekhyun harus terbiasa dengan keberadaan Chanyeol kembali untuk mengisi lembaran kehidupan barunya.

"Ssstt..kenapa menangis hm?" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, membawa laki-laki tersebut kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia huks.." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar cicitan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa terdengar lucu ditelinganya.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkan aku huks..apa kau masih mencintaiku huks.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, tangannya bergerak merapikan helain rambut Chanyeol sebelum dirinya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sayang dan berhentilah bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau tidak melihat diriku yang mencintaimu hm" Chanyeol hanya mengerjapkan matanya namun kemudian ia kembali menangis, membuat Baekhyun kini tergelak akan sikap lucu Chanyeol. Ia kembali memeluk laki-laki tersebut dan mengelus rambut prianya.

"Kenapa menangis lagi? Seorang ayah tidak boleh menangis"

"Ayah?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu dirinya membawa telapak tangan Chanyeol pada perutnya.

"Usianya baru dua bulan sayang. Kau harus menikahiku dan itu HARUS DIRIMU. Aku tidak mau laki-laki lain yang menikahiku"

"Aku akan menikahimu dan memiliki bayi?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol namun laki-laki itu juga tersenyum diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Tentu saja. Jadi kau harus sembuh agar kita bisa membuat undangan dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku akan sembuh dan menikah denganmu" saking semangatnya Chanyeol mengangguk dan memeluk erat Baekhyun membuat wanita tersebut kaget dan tertawa dengan kerasnya melihat tingkah calon suaminya yang lucu.

Sama halnya dengan keluarga Park yang diam-diam mengintip mereka diluar. Nyonya Park harus menahan pekikan tangis bahagianya seketika melihat senyum Chanyeol yang mengembang. Tuan Park yang kini tengah menggendong Yoochan yang sedang tertidur pun bahkan hanya mampu tersenyum, beliau takut jika bicara ia malah akan ikut menangis seperti istrinya. Sementara Yoora beserta suaminya yang tengah menggendong Yeolhee, Kris Wu juga tak kalah bahagi mendapati adiknya kembali tersenyum. Mereka bersyukur Baekhyun dapat menerima kembali Chanyeol tanpa sebuah paksaan dan terlebih lagi mendengar pengakuan wanita tersebut yang masih mencintai Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus makan dan minum obat setelah itu menemui Yoochan dan Yeolhee" seketika itu Chanyeol murung mendengar nama kedua bocah kesayangan Baekhyun itu.

"Kenapa Chanyeollie?"

"Mereka pasti membenciku"

"Mengapa membencimu? Mereka pasti akan bahagia karena ayahnya sudah sembuh"

"Ayah?"

"Hm..sekarang kau harus sembuh dulu dan setelah itu kita akan menemui mereka"

"Dimana mereka?"

"Mereka sedang tidur sayang. Ayah dan ibumu ingin tidur bersama mereka" Baekhyun dapat melihat raut wajah ketakutan Chanyeol yang masih nampak. Ia yakin Chanyeol masih merasakan rasa bersalah itu terhadap dirinya namun dirinya juga harus berusaha untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka juga memaafkanmu Chanyeol. Mereka tidak mungkin menjahui ayah mereka apalagi mereka akan mendapatkan adik bayi. Jadi aku mohon jangan takut untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Kau yang akan menjadi panutan mereka kelak Chanyeol. Kau yang akan menjadi tempat perlindungan mereka kelak Chanyeol"

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengangguk dan mempercayai Baekhyun. ia yakin apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar adanya dan ia berharap jika kedua bocah kesayangannya tersebut juga sudah meaafkan dan bersikap selayaknya anak pada ayahnya. Ia berjanji setelah ini ia akan mencurahkan segala perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya dan perasaanya untuk keluarga kecilnya. Keluarga kecilnya bersama Baekhyun, Yeolhee, Yoochan dan bayi yang sekarang tengah dikandung Baekhyun.

 **END.**

 **24 Desember 2016 1:26 A.M**

 **Baekbo99 Present**

Wow 7k+ guys rekor terbaru dalam membuat ff yaoi wkwkw:v

Hallo apa kabar kalian para penunggu Sensual Carresses dan Gangster? Kalian baik-baik aja kan? kalian masih napaskan? Kalo ngga aku panggilin daddy Chanyeollie/plakk/ aku tahu kalian udah ngga sabar dan emes banget nungguin SC di publish tapi sekarang ini aku lagi ngga ada niatan buat publish chap selanjutnya. Jadi maapkan aku ya guys. Mungkin akhir bulan ini aku publis kalo ngga bulan depan waks:v

Aku sengaja publish ff ini untuk selingan aja biar kalian ngga terlalu kelamaan nunggu SC sekalian mau minta votenya **. FF ini dibuat onehot atau Chapter?** Kalau di buat chapter, ceritanya ngga jauh dari yang oneshot kok Cuma ntar konfliknya dari masing-masing otp. Jadi di oneshot ini aku emang fokusin ke chanbaek aja biar ngga rumit masalahnya hehe:v

Aku harap **Hold Me Back** bisa ngurangin kangennya sama **SC** ya wkwkw:v

 **Budayakan review guys! Jan follow atau favorite kalo ngga ninggalin jejak dulu. Hargai kerja keras author ya guys. Be Good readers!**


End file.
